villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lance Vance
Lance T. Vance ('''1954-1986)' (or simply '''Lance Vance') was a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as the tritagonist turned secondary antagonist of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and as the deuteragonist in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Lance was voiced by Philip Michael Thomas, who played Ricardo Tubbs in the 1980s television-series Miami Vice. At first acts as a good partner of Tommy Vercetti, but after he's feels disowned by Tommy, he is revealed as the hidden secondary antagonist. Although his back story makes him more of a greedy villain, just thinking about money without seeing the consequences. He is a cocaine dealer who worked in the cocaine trade with his older brother, Victor Vance (the protagonist of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories). Lance piloted the helicopter and Vic conducted the deals themselves. Biography We know that Lance Vance was born in Florida, 1954, but it does not know more. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, set two years before the events of GTA Vice City, Lance is first mentioned by Vic (telling his sergeant that Pete is sick with asthma, and Lance is sick in a psychological way, as well as messages from their Aunt Enid). Lance arrives from his home and slowly ushers Vic into drug trafficking. They work with Bryan Forbes, before he reveals he's an undercover cop with VCPD and the brothers take him hostage. Forbes often attempted escape and tried to trick the brothers, even leading them to a gay bar called White Stallionz (ironically, all the homosexual men in the bar were dually part of a violent biker drug ring and attacked the brothers). Lance then suggests stealing a large shipment of drugs from Jerry Martinez . After Vic calls Jerry to mock him, Jerry reveals that he was allied with the Mendez Brothers, two powerful drug lords who were now out for the Vance's blood. Lance also becomes addicted to his own cocaine, as does Vic's girlfriend Louise Cassidy-Williams who both hide their habit from Vic. Lance often blamed the missing drugs on their addict mother or a biker gang. Vic finds out and first accuses them of an affair, which they respond that they only get high as friends and call him judgmental (a criticism Vic often receives). When Louise is kidnapped and eventually killed by the Mendez brothers (who they briefly made peace with before a second war), Lance shows little feelings for her and tries to console Vic by saying family is more important (namely, himself). He only becomes involved with the Mendez war after his car gets destroyed. At the end of the game, Lance arrives at the Mendez penthouse to back up Victor, but he arrives so late that the shootout is already over. In 1986, Lance flies Victor to a cocaine deal with Sonny Forelli's men when Victor is shot by a third party ambushing the deal. Lance, still in the helicopter, flies away unscathed. Lance meets Tommy Vercetti, the surviving Forelli mobster from the deal, when he kills Leo Teal (a cook/hitman who knew something about the deal, silenced when Tommy beat him to death). They agree to help each other get revenge, though Tommy is slow to accept Lance. Lance on the surface appears cool and collected, but he is very impulsive. His quest for vengeance against Ricardo Diaz, the boss who betrayed them in the first place, results in his capture and torture by Diaz's men, and he is only saved in the nick of time by Tommy. Lance redeems himself by supplying the M4 Carbines, on of the few times where Tommy lavishes praise, that the two of them use to finish off Diaz and his Colombian gang. While and after the two of them overthrew Ricardo Diaz, Lance complains about being treated like a little kid (such as after Cop Land) and becomes irritated by Tommy's attitude and dominance in the gang. Tommy frequently berates Lance for his mistakes, also Tommy never really gives credit to Lance's contributions. Shortly before Sonny Forelli's arrival, Tommy declares the Vercetti business is "my operation mine", implying that he views the criminal enterprise as a sole proprietorship rather than a partnership, and this was perhaps the last straw for Lance. Eventually, Lance betrays Tommy to his old boss, Sonny Forelli, revealing that the cash payment was counterfeit, which prompts Sonny to come prepared bringing a large number of gunmen to the Vercetti Estate. Lance attacks Tommy before escaping onto the mansion's roof with a group of Forelli mobsters, but they are all killed by Tommy. Tommy then proceeds to finish off Sonny and the remaining mobsters. Lance can be seen as an action figure in Zero RC along with Tommy, James Earl Cash, and Piggsy, the latter two from Manhunt, in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, circa 1992. Lance can also be on a billboard with the billboard's message stating "Let's go to Dundee!!" Category:Video Game Villains Category:GTA Villains Category:Delusional Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Addicts Category:Obsessed Category:Elitist Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Power Hungry Category:Wealthy Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Tragic Villain Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Friend of the hero Category:Double Agent Category:Traitor Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Mobsters Category:Dimwits Category:Comedic Villains Category:Criminals Category:Gangsters Category:Sadists Category:Right-Hand Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Business Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Forgers Category:Opportunists Category:Hypocrites Category:Perverts Category:Kidnapper Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Protective Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Deceased Category:Siblings Category:Male